


Meeting in the Middle

by grumpyowls



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriage au about meeting in the middle and finding a plateau to exist upon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, not beta'd so if there's any mistakes, i'm sorry. i'm sure i will catch them soon enough and hate myself for making them.

It has been six years.

Which, in the life of a god, is nearly nothing. But, when one is Thor Odinson, crown prince of Asgard, six years without the intimate press of a body against his is almost too much to bear. _Six years_ without feeling slender legs wrapped around his waist, six years without feeling nails carving into the flesh of his back, six years without the honeyed flavor of a woman on his tongue… Six years of becoming intimately aware with every callous on his hand, with every bone and muscle that lie tense beneath his skin. 

So, in Thor’s mind, it has been a very long six years. 

He committed to the idea, so he was damn sure he was going to see it through. The _idea_ , of course, is being monogamous. ...even if being monogamous to this one person in particular is proving to be one of the hardest things he has ever done. Mostly because this other person does not seem to want any sort of intimacy or affection at all. Which… is disconcerting on many levels. 

Six years ago ushered in a peace to the Nine Realms. Six years ago a treaty was signed. Six years ago brought a union between Asgard and Jotunheim that no one ever expected. 

Six years ago Thor was wed to Loki, the third son of Laufey.

Thor cannot pretend he understands the true purpose of their marriage, nor can he understand why his father agreed to such terms. However, this was his duty to Asgard, to the realms, so he complied. That is not, of course, to say he was even _remotely_ happy about it when he received the news. In fact, to this day, there is a part of the Asgard Forest that has yet to show signs of regrowth. 

Eventually, however, he came around… 

Alright. _Recently_ , he has since come around. But, Loki has not made the journey easy. 

Thor still remembers the day of their binding and he cannot fully tell if it is with any fondness or if it is just a simple memory. Nearly the whole of Asgard had congregated to see the sight--enemy united to enemy in the very golden halls they had fought to keep the Jotnar from ever reaching. And yet, there they stood, _towering_ over the Aesir with very little grace. They stood nearly twice as high as Thor, enclosing him within their shadow and that he did _not_ like. 

What was he meant to do with a spouse two times his size?

And then at the end of the procession, Loki had walked in and Thor was shocked into stillness. He had never known a Jotun to be… that _small_ before. Especially considering his kin. Loki had appeared in all his regal magnificence and looked as if he was winter’s given form.

Of course, as lovely as he was with indigo skin, long black hair plaited loosely and dripping with gold, gems and fur… it did not hide the fact that he was male. Which was a point of contention for Thor. He, at least, never made that fact known directly to Loki, but he suspected he knew all the same.

After that, it was a process for them to settle with one another. Loki had to adjust to life in Asgard, with different ideals and a different climate (he _flourished_ in their winters and became sluggish and impatient in their summers). Sooner, rather than later, it became obvious he was more skilled than even Odin’s most powerful sorcerers when it came to magic. And while Asgard focused more upon physical prowess, Loki was never without praise or stifled from expanding his knowledge on all things arcane.

They shared a room and a bed, but rarely spoke and _definitely_ never _shared_ the bed in any marital capacity. In fact, after several weeks of sleepless nights, their schedules shifted: Loki slept during the day and Thor slept at night. It was not the most ideal arrangement, but there was little Thor could do. 

They coexisted and began to see very little of each other. Loki would rise at dusk and on occasion would join them in the Great Hall for dinner--just enough for polite conversation and then make himself scarce when things took a far more rowdier turn. For a while that incensed Thor to his very core. He felt as if Loki was barely even _trying_ to get to know him or his friends. They barely spoke, and on the times they did it was peppered with contempt from both sides, though it seemed innocuous enough on the outside. He chose not to understand why Loki would be put off from marrying the picture of perfection.

Honestly, it took Thor longer than he should have to realize just _how_ big of an adjustment Loki had made. The only thing out of the ordinary for Thor was he had a different room and someone sleeping in his bed every night (or, every _day_ , as it were). A handful of years had passed before he came to terms with it and did feel remorse for how he had acted and for things he had said.

He did not apologize for them, but he did make the effort to meet Loki halfway more than he ever had before.

Their relationship _had_ changed over the course of the years and it happened so naturally that neither one noticed. That is, until recently. Thor cannot remember when he started becoming more _aware_ of Loki, but he has. His gaze lingers where it never did before, his attention is utterly captivated no matter what Loki is doing. And, he is pretty damn certain Loki has been looking at him differently. Within the last year, their relationship has changed, their schedules are falling more in line with one another and Thor is afraid to say anything just in case that may change.

Today had seen them both up and out just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. The air is crisp and cool, the first bite of winter has finally arrived. They had only gone to hunt; several hours were spent within the forest, tracking beasts and worthy quarry (including a Speckled Frost Sabre to be skinned for Loki to wear the pelt). Only after the sun had set did they come tumbling in from the stables laughing and in high spirits as they made their way to their chambers. 

Thor immediately begins to peel off his hunting leathers, leaving them in a trail as he makes his way to the waiting basin of warm water. He’ll fully bathe later, but he will show a clean face--at least--for dinner. But, for now, he cups his hands in the water and splashes it over his face (likely making a mess in the process, but… he cares little of that).

“I had assumed you to be more sure footed upon icy grounds.” It is said as a tease, muffled behind a cloth as he drags it over his face, eyes bright as he watches Loki across the room.

Loki sniffs, turning up his nose as he carefully removes his garments in direct contrast of Thor’s careless nature. “I had assumed you to be far more capable with a weapon in your hand.”

There was a time Thor would have taken that as insult, but he sees a spark in Loki’s eyes and a near imperceptible lift to the corner of his lips and so he feigns offense, but it cannot last through a burst of laughter. “Have care of your tongue, Loki, or you will find out you are not the only one skilled in the use of a blade.”

If he was of more sound mind to realize how comfortable they spoke to one another now, he would make it a focal point and likely cause it to end. But, instead he just smiles in a self-satisfied sort of way as he watches Loki pick up his discarded tunic and vest to be placed where the servants will clean and mend them.

“You boast far too much for a man returned injured.”

Loki is beside him now and Thor can see the red of his eyes and they glimmer in the firelight that burns warm in the hearth. It takes him several seconds too long before he finally tears his gaze away to glance down. “This? It is merely a scratch,” his finger passes over a small gash just beneath his collarbone. 

For a moment silence descends upon them and he does his very best to not look up. Right now that seems like a bad idea. Loki shifts closer, his feet move into Thor’s line of vision and in that second his heart picks up speed. He tells himself it is simply because the residual excitement of the day has yet to fully wear off. Loki makes a disapproving sort of sound and that startles him from his thoughts. If it is noticed, it goes unmentioned.

“Still, it is a bit deep.” Loki gives a pause, but continues before Thor has a chance to speak. “Shall I heal it for you?”

The question comes as a small shock and it is obvious as Thor’s gaze snaps up to Loki’s face, fully expecting to see the faint tell of a tease waiting for him. But, there’s nothing. Or, well, that is not entirely true. The amusement on Loki’s face has faded into something more thoughtful and something wholly complex that Thor cannot even hope to parse what it means. 

He wets his lips as he drops the cloth on the side of the basin; he does not miss how Loki’s gaze drops to his mouth. That, too, goes unmentioned. There are any number of things he could say right now (mostly scoffing the very idea of being healed--the wound will disappear in due time, it is hardly worth the effort), but he keeps silent and he will never fully know why. All he does is nod slightly and shift to give Loki better access. 

It takes only but a moment before Loki reaches up, fingertips glowing a faint green as he makes contact with Thor’s skin. Thor knows he breathes a little too deeply, his heart racing a little too quickly to make him anything other than light headed. He canot take his eyes off of Loki’s face, no matter that Loki’s gaze is irresolute in looking down. They’re close enough that he can see every single line, how they twist and turn and he wonders what they mean. Small snowflakes still cling to Loki’s hair; Thor marvels as they sparkle, unable to fathom how they still exist within the warmth of the room.

The cut is not so deep and he feels when Loki finishes, yet his hand does not leave. With only a slight moment of hesitation, Thor reaches up to _carefully_ brush the backs of his fingers over Loki’s cheek. Though he does not flinch or pull away, Thor can see the rigidness within his body. He does not stop Thor, either, and that is more than enough to let him continue. 

His thumb sweeps over the swell of Loki’s cheek, following a line that disappears beyond Loki’s hairline. Choosing another, the tip of his finger follows down the column of his long, elegant throat. Beneath his touch, he feels the intake of a tender breath and that thrills his blood. Daring to go a little further, Thor’s hand curls around Loki’s side, sliding down to curl around his hip. An ulterior motive, to be sure, as he makes the attempt to draw Loki closer. Yet, this time, he is met with resistance.

“Thor--” 

It happens in an instant. Thor does not even let the last note of his name pass Loki’s lips fully before his own crash against his. The chill shocks him, but not enough to stop. He wants to enjoy it for as long as he is able before Loki undoubtedly pushes him away.

Which it does. Loki pulls back, lips set in a straight line and he covers Thor’s mouth with his hand; the soft press of cold fingers shocks Thor to his bones. There’s a look on Loki’s face that Thor cannot read and he will never know what it meant.

“I do not want your pity.”

Whatever he had been expecting Loki to say, that was definitely not it. Thor lets the confusion play across his face, though it quickly is washed away by disbelief. He wraps his fingers around Loki’s, pulling them from his mouth, but not letting go either.

“Do not mistake true affection for pity, Loki. I would never.”

And it hits him in that moment that it _is_ true affection. All this time, Thor realizes, that he _has_ made room within his heart for Loki. Maybe not at first, but things change, people change. Contempt had made way for something else, and Thor was more than ready to grab hold of it, he can tell Loki has, too. If only because he has yet to move away.

“The more time we spend together, the more I wish to know. Of you, of where you came from.” He simply refuses to drop his hold on Loki’s hand, so the other shifts up to brush a stray lock of hair off Loki’s face and tuck it behind his ear. “I have never claimed to be a fool, but I would now. I should not have wasted those years shared between us at the start of our journey together.”

Loki takes his time to drag his gaze back to Thor and when he does, his expression is unreadable. But, then something changes and there is a spark that lights his eyes from behind. “A fool never sees his mistakes. Perhaps there is hope for you, yet, Odinson.”

It takes approximately two seconds before the laugh bursts forth with good natured amusement and Thor’s arms wrap around Loki’s body, unabashed in the affection and undeniably close. He makes to steal another kiss--because why not?--when (yet _again_ ) he feels Loki’s fingers pressing against his lips.

“Must you impede my desires, Loki?”

A sharp smile cuts across Loki’s lips just before he wriggles out of Thor’s hold, putting distance between them once more. He withdraws clothes from their shared wardrobe, setting Thor’s on the bed as he begins to change while never letting his eyes fall from Thor’s face.

“I can hardly be blamed for your desires taking so long to make themselves known. Waiting a bit longer will not kill you, Thor.” Pausing for a moment to latch a fur pelt around his hips, Loki looks down for effect and then upturns his gaze once more, eyes nearly hidden beneath the dark fan of his lashes. “However, I believe retiring early tonight would be _most_ beneficial to us both. Wouldn’t you say?”

Just as Thor is ready to argue his case (he _has_ one, but he wonders how well it would hold up against someone like Loki), he _sees_ that look and it sets his body to tingling. He does not fully know what that look means, but he can wager a guess and he is _more_ than willing to sit through an uncomfortable dinner if that means coming back here. _Together_.

And in the end, that is really what matters most.


End file.
